Thundercats a Royal baby
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: The sequel to a Thunderian Warrior maiden. The sequel to The littlest Thundercat, Thundercats Baby on board and Thundercats Baby on the way.
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Lion-o and Lilian were very happy together. They watched as the cubs of the other Thundercats were playing. "Look at how sweet they are," Lilian said.

"Yes," Lion-o said.

Pegalia was the oldest at four years old, then were Panthar and Panella at two years old and Tygron and Chetz at one year old.

"Lion-o I've been thinking, maybe we should try to have a baby." Lilian said.

"Well that is a thought we can have a sweet little cub and he or she will have plenty of playmates." Lion-o said. "Let's go to our room and start talking about it," he said.

Lion-o and Lilian started to talk about having a baby. "I know we have been married for a short while, and I don't know if this soon in our marriage we should have one," Lilian said.

"Lilian I thought you wanted a baby?" Lion-o said.

"I do, but I don't know what the others might say because we have only been married for almost a year and they had babies at an older age," Lilian said.

"Well Bengali and Pumyra got married after they found out Pumyra was pregnant," Lion-o said. "Same goes for Tygra and Cheetara." he said.

"Wow this must of been before I met you," Lilian said.

"It was and I know they will be happy for us if we have a baby," Lion-o said. Lilian smiled and hugged him.

The two of them laid down together. They went at it for a few months.

The other Thundercats saw Lion-o take Lilian to their room mostly during their free time for a few months.

"What are they doing in there?" Pegalia asked when she saw Lion-o and Lilian go into their room.

"Sweetie husbands and wives like privacy just the two of them, you know when we have one of the others watch you, that is when me and mommy just the two of us," Bengali said.

"Oh I see, but when they are alone what are they doing?" Pegalia asked.

"Pegalia you are too young," Pumyra said.

"Oh," Pegalia said.

Finally when Autumn came Lion-o and Lilian found out they were getting their wish. "Lilian you are pregnant," Pumyra said.

"After 6 months of trying we are going to have a baby," Lilian said. Lion-o kissed her face.

"So you two were trying to have baby, I guess I was right, after all you two have been spending a lot of time together. I thought it was because you two wanted a baby." Pumyra said.

"Yes, we have been wanting a baby and now we are going to get one," Lilian said.

"Okay Lilian remember do what is good for you and it will be good for the baby," Pumyra said.

"Thank you Pumyra," Lilian said.

"I have some books on pregnancy for mothers," Pumyra said. "I even have some that are for fathers," she said. "I will let you read them so you both know about the baby." she said.

"We appreciate that Pumyra," Lion-o said.

Lion-o and Lilian were very happy.

Soon the Thundercats gathered together. "Thundercats Lilian and I have some exciting news." Lion-o said.

"What is it?" Wilykit asked.

"Tell us is something about New Thundera?" Wilykat asked.

"No," Lilian said.

"Then what is it?" Snarfer asked.

"We're going to have a baby," Lilian said.

"That's great a future lord of the Thundercats," Panthro said.

"Or future lady of the Thundercats we won't know until later," Cheetara said.

"Well Pumyra said the baby won't come until the summer. So we have plenty of time to prepare for either one. There is much to do more Thunderians are coming to Third earth to be recruited as Thundercats. Two young cubs a one named Bobcat, the other named Selene they are the Thunderkittens age." Lion-o said. "The other to are Ocalo and Leoporia, they are around Bengali and Pumyra's age, they will soon be new Thundercats, and hopefully will go home to new Thundera soon." he said.

The other Thundercats were plenty excited this was great news. A royal baby and new Thundercat recruits.

A lot was happening.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

A few days passed by and the new Thundercat recruits had arrived on third earth. Bobcat and Selene were going to be with the Thunderkittens. While Ocalo and Leoporia were going to train with the older Thundercats.

When Bobcat saw Wilykit he fell head over heels for her. "Hi Wilykit," he said. He would poke her and pull her hair.

"Stop that!" Wilykit said.

"Okay," Bobcats said.

"What's going Wilykit?" Lion-o asked.

"Bobcat just pulled my hair," Wilykit said.

"Bobcat, that wasn't nice, now stop messing with Wilykit and start training," Lion-o said.

"Yes Lion-o," Bobcat said.

Wilykat was crushing on Selene. He would tap her on shoulder and kicked at her feet under the table.

"Would you quit tapping me?" Selene said.

"Okay," Wilykat said.

Selene and Wilykit were baffled. "What is with Bobcat he has been poking me and pulling my hair all week," Wilykit said.

"Well you brother has been tapping my shoulder and kicking at me under the table all week," Selene said.

"What's going on?" Cheetara asked she heard their conversation.

"Bobcat has been bothering me all week," Wilykit said.

"Wilykat has been driving me crazy!" Selene said.

"Really?" Cheetara asked.

"Yes they won't leave us alone," Selene said.

"Well I think I know why they are doing it," Cheetara said.

"Who doing what Cheetara?" Tygra asked.

"What's going on?" Panthro asked as he and the other adult Thundercats came in.

"Wilykit is telling me Bobcat has been bothering her all week, and Selene says Wilykat has been bothering her," Cheetara said. "I think I know why the boys are bothering the girls," she said.

"Same here," Tygra said.

The other adult Thundercats had to agree.

"What are you talking about?" Wilykit and Selene asked.

"The boys are teasing you because they like you," Cheetara said.

"They are only doing that because they have a crush on us?" Wilykit asked.

"Yes," Tygra said.

That gave Wilykit and Selene something to think about. The next day Bobcat gave Wilykit a lily and Wilykat gave Selene a daisy. Wilykit gave Bobcat a kiss on the cheek and Selene did the same for Wilykat.

The adults smiled at this love between children was cute.

Lion-o and Lilian were looking forward to the day when their cub was going to be born. "If our baby is a girl I worry about building a wall around cat's lair to keep those boys away," Lion-o said.

"If it's a boy I think I have to chase those girls away with sticks." Lilian said.

"Yes but one day they will grow up and fall in love," Lion-o said.

"Yes and get married and have children of their own." Lilian said.

They were getting excited but it would be six months until the baby would be born. So all they had to do was wait.

Their third earth friends heard that Lion-o and Lilian were expecting a baby so they sent presents for the baby. The warrior maidens gave them a a hand made cradle. Hachiman gave kimonos for both boys and girls he told them if it is a boy just send the girl ones back and if it is a girl send back the boy ones. The unicorn keepers gave them a dream catcher. The berbils gave them a mobile. Snowman gave them a cozy blanket. The wollos gave the booties and the bolkins gave them a plush sheep.

"These are all thoughtful gifts, thank you all of you," Lion-o said.

"Yes all these will be perfect for the baby," Lilian said.

Everyone was really excited about the royal baby that was going to be born in the summer. But summer was a long way off.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Lion-o and Lilian were really excited about the impending birth of their baby. The new recruits were trained and Ocalo and Leoporia were staying on third earth to monitor things. They were heading off to new Thundera. After dealing with Mum-Ra everything was starting to run smoothly.

Many Thunderian refugees were coming to new Thundera to rebuild their civilization. They were plenty excited about the baby that was soon going to be born to the Lord of the Thundercats. Thundera's new Prince or Princess.

Everything at cat's lair was a flurry of activity. They were preparing for the new royal baby. Everyone was pretty excited about it. Lion-o was doting on Lilian. He was taking what he was reading in the pregnancy books to seriously. He took things that she was carrying from. "Lilian allow me," Lion-o said taking the large dinner platter. "This too heavy for you," he said.

"Lion-o, it's fine," Lilian said.

Lion-o stopped her from doing some of her chores. "Lilian take it easy, you shouldn't be working like pack mule," Lion-o said.

"Lion-o," Lilian said she was getting irritated.

Lion-o was even checking her food to make sure it was okay for her. He was getting her last nerve.

Lilian baking right now. "Lilian, don't that it's too heavy," Lion-o said.

"I'm fine Lion-o," Lilian said. She was very annoyed. "quit worrying," she said.

"But Lilian you should be taking it easy, and not working hard and slaving over a hot stove," Lion-o said.

Lilian growled shoved him. "Do it yourself!" she said and ran off crying.

Lion-o sighed and went to go find her. "I saw Lilian Lion-o she's rather upset," Pumyra said.

"It's my fault I made her mad," Lion-o said.

"I see, you have been making her a little irritated lately, I know you are trying to look out for her but she is doing fine. So try to give her some space," Pumyra said.

"Okay I'll go apologize," Lion-o said.

Lion-o went to talk to Lilian. He went into the kitchen and found Lilian there again. She had just put the cake she made in the oven. "Lilian?" Lion-o said.

"What do you want?' she snapped.

"I just want to apologize," Lion-o said. "I wasn't trying to take over, I just want to get a good start in being a father," he said. "I'm sorry I made you angry, and making you feel helpless, and keeping you from most of your everyday activities." he said.

Lilian came up and kissed his cheek. "I know you are just looking out for me and the baby, I forgive you," she said. "Some of the things I do need to hold off on until the baby comes because doing those things while pregnant is really hard." she said.

Lion-o kissed her cheek. "I can help with that all you have to do is ask." Lion-o said.

Lilian then gasped. "What's wrong?" Lion-o asked.

"I just felt the baby kick for the first time," Lilian said.

"Really?" Lion-o asked.

"Yes, do you want to feel?" Lilian asked.

"You don't mind?" Lion-o asked.

"Of course not," Lilian said.

Lion-o placed his hand on her belly. Sure enough he felt a little kick. "Looks like the baby is doing okay, I can't wait to find out what we are having," Lion-o said.

"Well my next appointment is tomorrow so we will find out then," Lilian said.

Is it a boy or a girl? To be continued.


End file.
